The Mermaid Princess
by butterfliewingz
Summary: A beautiful merimad goes on a quest to find her father and to saves the world and finds her true love
1. Chapter 1

**The Mermaid Princess**

 **By ButerflieWingz**

Chaptr 1

A/N: Thi is my first fic so be nice nd stuff! I've been working on this story ever since i watchd the LTOR movies a cuple weeks ago and I think its finaly good enugh to publsh!1

Kristailyanna gazed into the moon, shinin g like a globe of radiant lite, wondring throug tear-filed eys when her parents coud be re-unytted. Her muther was a beautiful mermaid woman who was happily mairied until her husband desappeared. Ever since nothing had eeen happy at their beautiful home and her mother said she needed time alonnne and sent her away. She now lives with her mermaid grandfather.

Krstailyanna waz even more beautifl than her mother. She had long shiny crimson har (A/N: becuse crimsons ounds so much better than red, teehee) thatt lookd like it was made of the most beautiful crimson shiny thread in middlearth and it had one streako of white in it but it didn't make her look old becaus lookeing old is so not cute . It was longer and prettire thn Arwen;s. Her eyes were a stunning shade of purple ith fleck s of blue and red because blue and red make purpl . They made anywon wholooked at them thi k they wre going to drown because they were the color of the sea Kristalyanna livved in. There was an inner lite in tem that shon like a crystal fire? She was wearing she was wearing a drees that was a shiny chartrus (A/N: that is the most beatiful shade of purple. Dosnt it soun fancyy?)

Kristaylinaa looked back into herr grandfathers house for a couple minutes an decided she really didn't beling there. All she wanted was to go home with eer mother and be happy again but she couildn't becuase her mmothre didn't want her there anymore. It was all because her father had diapered. She deciided she would leave and find her father and maybe have some adventurs allong the way. She didn't hate her mother but she loved her because she was her mother and she wanted her to ffind her true love and be happy. She even loved her father she didnt know and wished she could give him a hug beecause he probaly needed it. Everyone who know her sqaid she was a relly nice mermaid.

She went to h grandfather and told him her plan and he wa really sad but he knoew he dcouldn't stp her. She felt sa d beause wathever she did someone wuold miss her ahd be sad. But then she felt happpy because she knew that wshe waould help her mother feel lbetteer. Shee paked A BEautiful ornge dress and too other beatiful dresses in ber specail water repelant sootcase She was sad to leeve the others behind but she was pakking lite and sh e knew she woud need shoes on her journehy. She paced 20 pares of her pretiest shooes and a beotifol tiara which she couldnt wear on her journehy beecause she idn't want people too know how royall and wunderful s he was/ She alos packed many beautiful pursess and pencil skirrts and other speical thihngs that she would need. Then she said goodby to her grandfather snd they both cried beause they would e miss each other so much


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG a friend just told me there are LTR books!1! dos anyon now if the're ant good? i mean I don't usualy read much but if Leggolas is in them then I might have to! Plz ;et me now if I shoud!1

Sudddebnly Kristaiyanna fell with a big crash oout of her path and in a beauthiful coutry that wasnt even on her map. She waked acros a big meado and sawq a beoutiful hous wich she went to. She went inside and slaw a elf with a crown who stood up and smilled at her. "Hi Kristailyanna" the mand said. "I am King Elronde of Riverdale. You will be my honured gest tonite."

"Hi Elronde," sed Kristalanny. "Thanks."

Elrondd turned aroud an walkd into the palace and took Krstailyanna to a nice room they havve redy for her. "Thix is your room" hee seaid. "You can leave your stuff here and then com down four tha feest."

"What fest?" Kristalyana said

"Your grandfather told us you wer coming and we got a big fest redy four you" said King Elronds.

"Cool" said Kristalyanna and ran into her room and shut the door when Elronde whent away. She through her bag on ther big bed and took out the ornage dress and the tiara and some nice shoes that had tall heels and made her look tallwr. She changed into the orang drss that flowd relly nicely and had a long train that flowed out behind her and looked prettyg. She stuck the tiara in her hari and looked at hersef in the morrir. "Wow this dress is pretty" Kristailyanna said happily and ran out to find where the elves wer having the feast for herr.

 **Legolasa POV**

Leegolas was sitting at the table becuz he got an invitation to the feast frmo King Elronde. He came all the way from Milkwood for it and he got there fast becuase he can run fast. He was hapy that he got there in time afer his horse ran away rom a spider. His hair was still perfcy.

Legolas looked up andd saw Kristailyanna com into the hall. She had prette golden hair and a relly nice orange dress and her shoes made her look tall and her tiara was realy nice too because it sparkld. "Wow she's pretty" Legoglas safd to King Elronde "who is she?"

"She's the honured gest" said King Elronde. 'Her nam is Krstailyanna."

"That's a pretty name" said Legolas.

"Thanks" said Kristailyanna who heard what he said because mermaids have really good ears (A/N: there even better than elfs ears becaus I think Ariel had relly good ears to hear stuff from way down in the sea). "Hi, I'm Kristailyanna. Yure really tal? Whats your cell phone mumber?"

Legolas gave her his number and she sat down between him and Elronde. There was lots of food since Kristailyanna was there. Usually elfs only ate vegetables ut they thout mermaids might be different. Kristailyanna didn't usually eat this much but since they mad the food for her she thought it woud bee polit evn thoug it had carbs in it. She woud just use her mermade majic to stay thin.

After dinner there was ice cream and then some elfs came out and sang a song and then Kristalianna noticed some little people sitting farther down the table and stoped talking to Legolas for a minute to ask King Ellronde who they were. "Who ar the little people King elronde" she said

"They are hobbitts and dwarfs" said King Elronde. "Now come everybody because there is an important meeeting to have."

 **Kristailyanna POV**

The big meeting was really boring for Kristailyanna so she watched Legolas instead of all the hary people arguing over som ring thing. Sudddenly she relizxed that elronde was askin her a qwestion. "Um, wat? Im sorry I didnt quite her yu." She said. She feltt bad becuse she counld't anser the question. "Thats ok" said Elronde kowing that she was in lov with Legloas. "I askeed wat shloud we do with the Rng Kristailynna?"

Kristailyanna now remmbers a storie that her granfather told her abot the Ring and how it was a evil magic Ring made by a evil guy named Saron. "We shloud destroi it were it came from" she said wisly. "Thats a very god Idea Kristaliylanna" said Elronde. Evryone lookd impresed especilalu Legooas who was in love with her but tried to think about the Ring. There was a guy from Gondor nmed Boromir who disgreed but respceted Kristailyanna since she aws a noble meraid.

"Someone someone sholud be a Ring Bear" said Elrondee. "Wats a Ring Bear?" asked two of the cute litte peope. "A Ring Bear is someone who carries a majic Ring to bee destroyedd" said King Elronde.

 **Frodo POV**

Then a hobbbit named Frodo rrealzed that the Ring really needed to be deestroyed so he siad "I will be a Ring Bear."

 **Elrode POV**

King Elronde was happpy because Frodo was a cute littl hobbit and he was finnally feelin a nobel callin g thatnks to Kristalyanna. "Thank ou, Frodo," sad Elronde. "Im sure you will mak e a goud Ring Bear." He aprieciated Krisualyannas help at sucqh a imporant time. He knows that she is a very good mermiad and felt Happy that he helpd her find her true love. "Now we need a bunch of peopl tho go with the Ring Bear to help him/" he said. "Can I hav 8 voluteres?"

"I wanna help Mr Frodo" said anothr hobbit. Kristilyanna read his name tag and saw tat his name was Sam. "We wanna go tooo! " said the tweo otter hobbit named Meryr and Pipin. Elronde knows that Kristialyanna 's bravery inspiedr them too.

 **Legolaas POV**

Legoals sees Kristallyanna looking at im and knew thaat he belogns on the Quest. He decioded that he would go too and even give the Ring Bear his nice shiny bow.

 **Kristailyanna POV**

Kristialyanna's heart was full of love for the specail elf whoo gave ihs nie shiny bow away for th seake of helping the Ring Bear. Shee whished she had a shiny thing to give him. She oticed a other person was ispired too becaus a cute clumsy hairry dwrf came up and gavie the Ring Bear hiss big hevy ax. She sawe that his ame thag said Gimlie. Tehn a person named Aragon gave the Ring Bear his cool sowrd. Kristailya nna ws happy since she knew that the Ring Bear whould have waepons. "Ou need a wiazrd" said King Erlonde. "Gandalf will be a good compainon." "Hi Im Gandalf" said a wise old man whos naem tag shaid Gandalf. "Who do yo u think should be the last comapnion of the ring Bear?" said Elronde. "Krystialyanna is a nolbe meramaid" said Gandalf. "My heart tells me she wou d helpthe Ring bear. Krstalyanna was suprised and said "I'm honured Mr Gandlaf but I thoink Boromir hsould go instead." "If Krystailyanna wants Boromir to go than maybe he should" said Elrronde. "They can both go it doesnt really matter how many companins theRing Bear has"said Gandalf. "That's a good Idea. Boromor do you want to go with Kristtailyanna and the Ring Bear." "Sure that would be great" said Boromir. "You shall bee the felowship of hte Ring said Elronde." Kristailyanna still watned to findd her father but she knew she wa dsntined for lots of hting s first.

 **Elronde POV**

King Elronde knew that it wood be lonly whe n KRistailyanna left but he had a nble heart and wnated to help the Ring Bear. So he said "That' the eand of the meeeting" and everyone left. Then he went out with Kristailynana and said "I want you to meet my dauther" and Kristailyanna said "Ok" so he went and found Princess Arwenn who was sowing. "Arwen theis is Krystailyanna and she's going to be in the fellowship of the ring." "Oh good said Arwen your'e doing a relaly good thing. Do you wannt to see my pet rabbit?" "Sure said" Kristailyanna and Elronde left to do something wise. "I'm so glad youre helping the fiellowship my true love Aragon is doing that too" said Arwen "Oh thats cool I'll have to text you how he's doing' can i hvae your cell phony numer?" Arwen gave her her number and then Kristailyanna said "I just found my true love this week Oh who is it said arwen?" "I am in love with Legoals but i'm juist half a meraid and i'm not worthy to hav him love me" "Nonseanse!" said Arwen, "you are the most beautfiful mermaid i've ever met!" "oh thanks, youre a really nice friend!We are goig to be freinds forver" said Kristalyanna. "Dont worry Legolas just doesnt know yet h'es destnined to love you" said Arwen.


	3. Chapter 3

So ppl are saying my speling isnt good very sorry my elnglish isn't very good yet but I'm trying to tlearn promise. My friend is beter is going to helpp me when seh gets back ffrom vacation

 **Elronde POV**

King Elronde was knowing that today was the tday when the fellowship would have to leave Rivendale. So he got his court musicians named Dave, Jack and Percy. They played a special song about love and sorrow. Then all the elf miadens who know Kristailyanna cried bc they would miss her so much

 **Dave POV**

And then Kristailyanna said "Thank you Dave Jack and, Percy for the beautufl song." And Dave realized that Kristailyanna was a mermaid and might have news about his mermaid wife but decided not to say andything. But Percy said Oh thanks Kristailyanna we're the court musicians and we'll miss you." And Dave and Jack said "Yeah" and Kristailyanna was wering her beautiful blouse and pencil skirt. Dave really missed his mermaid wife.

 **Gandalf POV**

When the fellowship had travleded for a long tim and needed to go to sleep Kristailyann a found a nice little hous on teh side of the road and Gandalf decided ait was a good place to stay. So he let everyone go to sleep and stayed ooutside while the otters went to sleep but Kristailyanna came out becuase she wanted to help. And then Gandalf saw her and said "Oh hi Kristailyanna cant' you sleep?" And Kristaillyanna said "No bUT I REALly want to helP." Gandalff said "thanks Kristailyanna but I think ill be ok." And Kristailyanna said "i was felling lonely but if you dont wanna talk i can go inside." And Gandalf said "that would be nice" so she stayed but then she said "i think there are evil birdsa coming. and GAndalf said "OH your'e right Kristailyanna!" And they ran insider the hose. And Aragon woke up and said "i thikn there are evil birds coming." And Gandalf said "Yes there are those bird things that saruman uses. Kristailyanna noticed them." And Aragon said "Wow your eyes are really good Kristailyanna!"

 **Legolas POV**

Everyone woke up and Legolas found out that Kristaillyanna found the evil birds and he didnt realize she had good eyes. And Gandalf siad "We should probably leave and" Aragon said "Yeah" so Gandalf said "Where should we go"? And Gimli said "We should go to Moriah wich is my brother's house" and Gandalf said "But thats too dangerous1 Someone might die!" and Legolas agrees. But Kristailyanna said "I have healing powerz I could save someone if they died" so Legolas said "Mayube it's ok then." So then Gandalf asks "What does the Ring Bear think?" And Frodo said "I guess hwe can go to Moia since KRistailyanna can save us." So Gimli said "Yay!"

 **Kristailyanna POV**

Kristailyanna went after Gandalf her shoes didn't make any marks in the mud and Gandalf was finding the wasy. Then Gandalf said "stop" by an iky pool. Then Frodo said "yuck" and all the hobbits saidit was gross. So Kristailyanna said "Gandalf y r we stoped?" and Gandalf said "This is wehre the door is" tjen he raised his hand and the door magicly appeared. So Gandalf said "Watermelon" and the doors open. And Boromir said "I dont" wanna go in but hten a slimy thing in the wat er grabbed Frodo and everyone was scared. But then KRistailyanna siad "Pt frodo down" and the slimy thing did and then they all ran inside.

Then Frodo said "thank you Kristailayana for saving my life" and everyone agree and Boromir apologized. And thenGimli was really excited and he said "this is wher my borther lives he will welcom us!" and Legolas said "what if hes dead there ara bones on the floor?" and Gimli said "oh no!" and then he say his brother was dead and he cried and Kristailyanna felt sorry for him because he was so cute and sh said "It's ok I'm sure he did honurably" and the Gimli felt better but Legolas didnt like Gimli

And Gandalf said "we still have to figh orcs" and then orcs magicly appeared even though he was a good wizrd. And then Aragon killed a big troll and Kristailyanna took a snap chat for Arwen but then she got attacked by an orc an Legolas resculed her even though she didnt need it she said thanks. And then they both fought alot of orcs toghether

Then Kristailyanna saw that the Ring Bear was being attacked and magiclay gave him a shiny shirt that protectedd him. And then he survived and Aragnon carried him because all the orcs were rinning away and Gandalf wantd them to run the other way because there was a bridge. So they were on the bridge and then there was like a baurog and Gandalf knew that the would all diee so he said "you shall not pass" and then Kristailyanna killed the baurog and Gandalf said "wow thanks Kristailyanna! Aragon do you wanna lead the company now" and Aragon said "sure" and he went out of Moria with the fellowship following and the orcs shot arrows after them bc they were jerks


	4. Chapter 4

Ppl plz don't be so mean and dont lauhg at my story this is not supposed to be a lauhing story. I'm tring to do a god story but I just haven't practsed much beforeso just stop!1!

 **Arwen POV**

Princss Arwen opend her fone and ofund a nice text from KRistailyanna saying that Aragon was leading the fellowship and even sent her a nice pictrue of Aragon fighting a troll and Arwen wrote bak saying "thanks" But hten Kirng Elronde came in and said "waht are you doing" and she said "texting Kristailyanna so he said "Oh ok" and the he said "how is the Ring Bear" and Arwen said "good Kristailyanna saved him twice" and Elronde said "Oh thats good Im glad we sent her hows whe doing?" and Arwen said "she s good shes in love with Legolas and he saved her!" and Elronde said "Yeah he's in love with her too that's the way true love is spossed to work Arwen" and Arwen said "yeah but why cant I love Aragon then because e loves me too!" and Elrodne said "I dont wantyou to get married beecause hes not important enough" and Arwne said "wat if he's king?" and Elronde said "that's ok but I still dont like him." So Arwen was sad but she said "ok" because she was a good person and Elronde was the king.

 **Percy POV**

Then Elronde went into the room and said "Hey court muscieans can you play me a song?" And Pecy said "Sure King Elronde and they played him a song. So then King Elronde was happy and he said "We heard from Kristaillyanna and she is doing well!" And Dave said "Oht hats really good! Im glad shes saife" and Jack said "yeah" and Elronde said "she's a merimad" and Dave said "oh my wife was a mermaid and Elronde said "Oh that's funny."

 **Lego**

 **Gimli POV**

Then Aragon took them through a forset and Gandalf said "We are going to Lorien which is where some elves livwe" and Gimli said "Oh there's a witch that lives there" and Legolas and Gimli started arguing and Kristailyanna said "well here we are" and then they relized it was silly to argue and feltl ashemed of theirselves. And a elf came out and they all pointed their bows ant the fellowship and Gimli said "Ahh!" and then Kristailyanna said "We come in peace" and then the elves said "Oh ou can pass then" and they passsed. And then they saw the King and queen of Lorien named Galadril and they said "hi" and they already knew Aragon and Legolas and Kristailyanna and they talked for a long time while they ate dinner.

 **Frodo POV**

Then the nexxt day Frodo was talking a walk and Galadrel came and said "Frodo do you wanna look in my mirror " and Frodo said "is is magical?" and Galariel said "probably" so Frodo looked in the mirror. Then Frod saw a huge eyeball and he was really sacred and Galadriel said "tat's ok I see it too" and Frodo said "whew I thought was the only one" and Galdreil said "No, why don't you want the ring" and Fodo said "no you can have it" and Galdreil said "Cool!" and almost turned evil but the she said no. So Frodo was scared but he know she wouldn't do any harm. And then Galadriel said "Im already a Ring Bear" and Froo was confused and said "wat?" so Gadriel said "I have this ring" and she showed Frodo her ring and it was a silver rign intsead of gold. And Galadreil said "can I come with you since youre a ring Bear?" and Fordo said "Yeah!" ad then Aragon came up and Frodo said "Galadrieal wants to join us" and Aragon said "cool!" so they went to go eat lunch.

 **Legolas POVV**

Legolas went and found Kristailyanna and said "Kristaiylanna I wanted you to know Gimli and I are best friends now!" and Kristalyanna said "that's great!" and smiled and LEgolas was hppy that he made Kristailyanna smile. And then Kristailyanna said "Galadreil is a Ring Bear and is joing the fellowship of the ring!" And Legolas agreed and then Galadriedl called them and gave them presents. She gave Legolas a bow and and then she gave Mery and Pippin cute little knives and then she gave Frodo a big shiny lightbulb and Frodo said "oh thanks!" and she gave Kristailyanna a pretty hair clip and Kristailyanna agreesd. So they all got in boots and Legolas said "Kristainlyanna you can be in me and Gimlii's boat if you wang" and Kristaiyanna said "Ok thanks" so she got in and then Legolas said "Gimli wnted Galadriels hair so shell be in our obat too" and Kritailyanna said "cool" and she


	5. Chapter 5

My friend will back next weke so she iwll help me with the sttory! Thanks for teling me aobut the texting I forgot they dont have phones in lotr but Kristalyana has them where she comes frm but i wont makek her text anymoew snce Arwwen woudn't have a phone Also whats the right term if it's nto Ring Bear? taht's what it soundd like in the movie but I don't realy understand the acsents well so i dont know

CHapter /Five

 **Arwen POV**

Arwen was siting in her room readig. She was reading a book. Tgen her fater King Elronde came in and said "Arwen I want you to go on a boat ride" and Arwen said "ok" so ther was a whole groupe of elves because her father wanted her to go across the sea where all the elves did so she would nt marry Aragon. So the were arll riding horss and Arwen saw a cute litle boy and she reaziled hse could'nt live without aragon and she stopped her horrse and Figwit said "we're ready to lieave why are you stopped arwen?" and she said "I cant leave and then she went back and al the elves jjust went on withouth her.

 **Jack POV**

Elronde saw his dagter coming back ad he said "Whats wrong Arwen" and Arwen said "I cant go because I saw a cut little boy and I really cant live without Aragno." And Elronde said "But you said you can go over the see" and Arwen said "But Kristailyanna taught me to fllow my heart" Elronde said "But things are differnt for Kristailyanna because seh is inlove with an elf" and then he talked to Arwen for a long time aobut how Aragon wasnt worthy of her and was goihng to get old and die and then she woold be sad aNYWAY. sO then arewn cride but then Elronde said "I dont want you to die Arwen" and Arwen said "I know but I rally cant' d o this" so Elronde said "but you really hav to" and then Arwen rann away cryng. So then Jack came in, Jack is Elronde's court msician. "That's too bad" sad Jack. "Yeah I just wish my dad would let mme marry my true love" said Arwen. "Yeah but its pretty across the seae and you could take your rabbit." Said Jack. "Yeah but I just scan't live without Aragon," said Arwen. "Ill talk to your dad ad try to ezplain thaty you need yoru true love" said Jack and went out of the room to hellp Arwen.

 **Boromir POV**

Then Fordo went out buy his self and thought about what he should do. He knew he has to go to Morrdor and destoy the Ring of Power since he was a Ring Bear. He Was just about t o go and destroy it when Boromir founded him in the forrest and said "Frodo I think we should go to Gondor instead" and Fodo said "Why?" And then Borimor said "That's where I live the rIng will be safe there" and Frdo said "I neeed to destroy it thought because I'm the Ring Bear."

Then Bormir said "yeah, but maube we can use it furst" and Frodo said "But Kristaiylanna is a wise mermaid and he thinks its not safe" so Boromir said "oh" but then he said "yeah but you don"t hae to use it just give it to me and I'll save everyone!" because he the Ring was making him bad.

Then Frodo realzied that hee wasn't good so he ran away ahd the Ring acsidently got on his Finger. And then Bromir was relly surpirsed and then he was mad and tried to tack the Ring away but Frodo didn't because he knew he was the Ring Bear. So then Bormir didn't know whre Frodo was ans some orcs came but he fights them and dies.

 **Sam POV**

The Fellowship of the Ring all comes up and says "Oh no did Boromr die?" and Frodo says "yes" and then Kristailyanna cried because she was a very kind and tender hearted. Then Foro sayys "I have to go to Mordor" and then they all say "we'll come with you" but then Aragon says "I have to go to Gondor" because he promised Boromir he would goto Gondor and then Frodo says "All you can go to Gondor I have to go to Modor alone" but SAm says "I'm coming with you " so Frodo says "OK" and Kristailyanna sid "I'll go to protect you" and Galdril says "That's ok Kristailyanna I can protect them the Ring Bears should go togeher anyway" and Kristailyana said "But I cnat just leave!" butGaladreil said "You need to be with your true love" and Kristailyanna said "Ok I can protect the others!" so they leave and Merry&Pippin are good fiends so they start yelling to distract the orcs and then the orcs catch them.


	6. Chapter 6

My freind hwelped alot with this chhapter. Hoep you alike it!1

Now that the Ring Bearers were safely on their way, the rest of the Fellowship decided to follow Merry and Pippin. They knew that the orcs had taken the hobbits, so they ran out of the forest and into the grassy plains of Rohan. It was a long way but Kristailyanna didn't get tired since she was a mermaid.

Finally Aragorn said, "I think we should stop here for the night." Gimli agreed. Kristailyanna didn't think it was a good idea, but she agreed since Gimli was so tired and she felt sorry for him.

Kristailyanna woke early the next morning and saw Legolas standing watch, since he got up early too. "Legolas, do you know where the orcs are?" Kristailyanna asked.

"They are far away," Legolas replied. "I can't see them anymore."

"I know we'll find the hobbits. My heart tells me they'll be safe," said Kristailyanna. Then they both felt better. Then Kristailyanna said, "Can we be friends?"

"Yes," said Legolas.

Then Aragorn and Gimli woke up. Aragorn said "Oh no! The orcs got away! I'm sorry, Kristailyanna, you were right and we should have listened to you."

"That's all right," said Kristailyanna. "There are people on horses coming. I think they're friendly."

Legolas said, "That's right. They're from Rohan. The people from Rohan have good horses."

So Aragorn called out to the people from Rohan. The horses all stopped and one of them, who seemed to be the leader, said "Who are you?"

"I'm Aragorn," Aragorn replied. "This is Legolas, and Gimli, and Kristailyanna, a mermaid princess."

"I have never heard of mermaids," said the person from Rohan. "My name is Eomer."

"Nice to meet you," said Kristailyanna. "Are you from Rohan?"

"Yes," Eomer replied. "We're going back there now. We came to hunt orcs after the king sent us away."

"Did you kill the orcs?" Aragorn asked. "Our friends Merry and Pippin were captured by the orcs. Did you kill them too?"

"We only killed orcs," said Eomer.

"Merry and Pippin must still be alive then. My heart says they're close," said Kristailyanna, and everyone was impressed with her wisdom.

Then Eomer said "That forest is dangerous. I hope your friends don't die. You can borrow our horses to look for them."

"Thanks," said Aragorn.

"No problem," Eomer replied. "Come visit us in Rohan sometime! We have to go fight a battle now at Helms Deep." And he gave them horses. Kristailyanna's horse was named Mabel and it was the daughter of Shadowfax. Aragorn and Legolas got horses too but Gimli rode with Legolas. Then Eomer and the other people from Rohan left to fight the battle at Helms Deep.


	7. Chapter 7

hEy peeps my friend was kinsd of mean and made fu n of my storry so shes fired!1!

 **Kristailyanna POV**

Then they alll went itno the creepy forest andthen the saw an old man anbd Kristailyanna recognaized him and said "Gandalf!" and the n the other qwere rellay surprised and said "How didyou kno it wasnt Sarmun" and then Kristaliyanna sad "Becuas I knew Gnadlaf was alive with my sychik powerz" and then everyone said "Wow" and Kristaluanna smiled because she was righgt. Then Gnadalf siad "Yes I'm alive" and Legolas said "How?" and Gandalf said "Because I'm important" and everyone laughed and LEgolas thought Kristalyanna had a really pretty laugh and was relly smartt becuse she has sychic powers. Tehn gandalf sad, "Merry&Pippi are in the forest nww with a tree named Treebeard and we need to find them quik" and then Kristailtanna sid "Lets go then" so they all left and went intot the forest. It was dark adn therre wre sprioderwebs everywhere and the got in Kristaliyannas hair but she got them out ok so it was fine. Then they found MErry&Pippin with the tree-things nad Kriwtailyaanna said "You guys relly need to help us out and overthrow Sarman" and the treethings said "Who are aoyu?" and Kristailyanna said "I'm Kristailyanna I'm a merimad princess" and the tree-thing said "Oh ok" Then the tree-thing said "My name is Treebeard" and Kristailyanna waid "Nice to meet you" and everyone else said "Nice to meet you too" Then Merry & Pippin gave them food and they al had a nice lunhc and hten they went to SSarman's castle and Kristailyanna and the tree-things siad "Let us in!" and Sarman said "No" and the tree-things broke down the castle walls and let in a river and then Legolas shot Sarman and Kristaliyanna said "Wow thatwas a good shot" and Legolas sadi "Thanks" and Kristailyanna said "Your bow is really colo" and Legols said "Thanks too and you know your hair is really prety today " and Kristilanna blushed and smiled and then Ganslaf said" we need to go to Hems Depp" and then theh lef the tree-things in charge of the castle and let Merry 7 Pippin stay too beause there sas good food. And Kristailyanna swas happy because Legoals noticed her hiar.

 **Legoasls POV**

I tihnk Kristailyanna is amazing. She has such pretty hair and her eyse are the niceesrs shad odf carnelian voilet. She's a merimad too bu t she doesn't have a tale unless she's in the water. And she has sycic powers has such a prety singing laugh that sonds like sliver bells She looks relly nice in iher orane dress. I dono't think she likes me too thohugh. She's too amazing and powerfula dn beuatiful and I'm not warty of hetr.

 **Kristailtanna POV**

I tink its been rally greet getting to knwo Legolas on our exiting trip! He is realyl sweet and hes been my ture love since we met ehach other and that was last two moths. Hes so super cute and hes lyk a price too and hi father is lyk a king! I wish I coule like tel him what aj special persion he is bt my heaart is telling me not to and my mothre sad to alwas follow my haertt. Maybe some other itme.

 **Kristailyanna POV**

Kristialyanna wnet into the forset and foudn an ice river and washed off her hair becauees ist was getting dusty nad dusty hair si totally not cool. and there wa a battle going to happne and she hasd to look prety. Then she went back and found the othesr and tyeh went to the treee-thing s and found Sarman and nocked down his fort. Then Legolas short Sarman and Kristalyanna cheered and said "Coll good shot Legoals" and then Leolags said "Thanks" and Gnadlaf said "I'm the whit wizard now" and everyone said "Yay Gandfal!" and then Gnadlaf and Argon and some of the others went to Hems Depp and Kristaliyana stayed in the casle to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Legolas Pov**

There wer elots of orcs at Hems Deeepp and the ppeople thye were helping werne't doing very well adn that elf died and Aragon was sad. Then the run staarted rising and all the orcs started yelling and Legolas lookked up and saw Kriatstailyanna in te mountain and she was ridingn Mabel and thes sun was ,ighting up her haird. Everyone cheered except the rocs a nd Kristaliyanna rode down and killed the orcs. And then Legoals ran over and said "Kristalyanna you savedd us" and Kristailyanna said "Thanks" nad then Legolass kissed her and everyone cheered again and the tree-things ate the orcs.

After the battle the king of Helms Depp had a party to celebrate and Kristaliyanna was the gest of honnor because she saved the day Merry&Pippin were dancsing no a table and Gimlai and LEgolas had a drincing contest and Legolas won becuase Gimli fell of a bench amd Kristalyanna smilled because Legolass was her truue love.

 **Kristailyanna POv**

Tehn the Gandalf said "Lets go to Roan because the king Theyden needs to hear about how Kristaiylanna saved his ppl from the orks" and Kristailyanna modstly said "theyr'e very brave ppl, Im happy to help them out" and so they all wnet to Rohan. Gndalf was riding shadowax and Kristaiyalnna was riding mAbel and they were happy to see eacho ther. Then they got to the rohan place and it was really shiny bc is was made of glod. The gards were weirded out bc the nasty silmy dude said nt to let anyone in but htey ere so awstrukc by6 Kristalyanna's beuty that they boht said "Tihs is a beautiful maiden who we cant refuse entfrance to and wormtonge is a jerk anyway dont yu think?" and Gandlaf said "Look here we brign Shadnowfax and his beuatiful daugter Mabel" amd the gards asked in awe. So they went in and Theyden was really old looking but Kristailyanna raised her pwrodrful hand ans said "evil darkness leave htis man! And then she said a few prashes of LAtin and Theyden was magiaclly cured and he was a hadnsome young man. And Gandaf said "King THeyden do you not see the wondrufl powre and beauty of this maid? Seh saved your people at Helms Dep." Amd Wormtongeu said "No" and Kristailyanna said "how dare you say that such a good and magical preson as Gadalf woud never lie!" and Theyden said "it is not so, for lo here is a beatuiful miaden here and lo she taketh my age frim me as a sponge taketh away doirty water. And Wormtungue you cnanot do such a thing, therefuore you mean no good and are banished" Wormtonge was mad and ranaway. Then Gandalf said "that s a good thing you did my lord, for it was Kristaiylanna's good advice and she is evne wiser han me." ANd theyden said "I can se that she is so. Who is this beaty of such we haven't never seen hasn't graced our land in the histroy of our land?" and Kristaiylnana said "I am a nermaid. My mother was a mermaid too. I am on a quest to destyro the evil rIng of power but Gandalf can tell you baout it later" because she waws too tactufl to tell that kind of story right befor lunch. And Theyden said "Behold thou art wiser than any other o most bautiful mermaid princess. Whayt should you advise me do for your advive is good?" Then Kristaiylanna siad "I know because I have psycic pwors that you have a son who is banished by wormtongue whoes name is Eomer. I tink you should Bring him bakc because Worntogne is bad and he is good."

And everyone cheered bc Wonrmtogne was gone and eomer was bak and Theydne said "such as thou sayehst is good and it in accordance with the" and s o he brought Eoer back.

And then Eomer siad "Wow thanks dad! what beautifl maiden is this that hasn't been in our Rohan b4?" anmd Theyden said "thou behodest the mermaid Kristaiylanna and hse is an honored gest alonge with these other ppl because she hast helped to sav us. Didest you not greeteht her ant the battle?" and Eomer said "Oh, truly I didnt wasnt abole to find her and thenk her after wards! Its great to meet you Kristailynana and thank s for ssaving us!" And ristailyanna modestly siad "thanks you" in a modest way of course/ brecause she was a modest of her geat powers. And then Eomer said "I see thant you have nSahdowfax and his beautiful daughter MAbel with you" and shadowfax who was a nobel horse said "yes we have bene onored to serve the beautfiul Kristailyanna and I speak for my daughter mable as well" amd Mabel agreed. So then Eomer siad "I want you to meet my sister Eoyn" and he was talking about the plain looking rohanese woman who was stnding beside kIng Theyden, I forgotto say she was there. Then she said "hi" and Kristailyanna said "hi too. Seh wasnt very special but she was a kind looking person and she agreed that Kristaillyanna was amazing. And so then KINg Theyden said "Thou wouldest honor us if thou stayest sto dine a meal with us." and Kristailyanna said "OK" so they went t eat and then princess Eoywn said to Aragon "Aragon I loved yoU sice I met you 2 minues agon you are my true love a nd soulmate sent to me can you not fidn it in your nobl heart to love me?" amd Aragon said "I am soryr that I cant love you because how can I tralvke with the betauiful Kristailynana aid nt love her?" Then Eowhn was said but Aragon said "dont wrory, Kristaiylnana has now givien me foeresight and I kno that there will be a niec yougn man name d Faramer for you." and Eowny said "yay!" and felt bettr but she was still said bc Aragon was such an cute then the had a fesat and it was gr8 and all the ppl were really inpressed w/ Kristaillyannas wisdom and then everyone left and Theyden was takling to Gandaf. and Legolas said to Aragon "WHy did you refurstr the love of the rohan princess?" and Aragon said "I cannit love her becuase I love hte betufiul Kristailanna though I am very sad to she a nice maidan suffer." then :egolas said "alas for Kristailynana is my one and only solmate and the sunshien of my life. I did not kno I would hurt you to love her" nd Aragon said "No it is not to be for I am not wohty of her and I will need have to find someone else to love and be happly in your haooiness for she love syou" and Legolas said "How can this be for I am onyl and elf and not more wrthy than ou?" and Aragon said "You and Kristailyanna make a perfect match but Legolas could see that he was stil sad and sad "why don't you love Arwn instead? She is a nice elf and she is KRsitailyanna's friend." and Aragon sid "ok" and then he was happy becase ith was his destiny to lvoe Arwen. Then Bomrmi said I "have a brohter ott and you cna maryr him Ewyn" annd Eewony said "ok cool" and everytnoe wsa happy

 **Kristaiylanna PUV**

Then Kristilyanna woindered if she should be friends with Eowwyn and because she was n't very pretty but she was a loneyg person nad besdise Arwne was her bet friend and she wasnt evry speical either so she decidd to have corage and be kid and said to Eowy "Wanna be my bff today?" and Eowyn was realyl happy and that made Kristialynna happy to because she was kind and she siad "Sure!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chaptere nrine Krostailyanan pOV

Latre Merry&Pippni lookred in the stone thing snd some bd stuff happned and then Gnadlaf toko Pippin to the stone city wher e that old guy wsa trying to kill Faarmmir and Pippin saved Farmir and then Gandafl hit the old guy on the heda anad then he fell in the fir and dide and everyone cheered becus he was bad and then some orccs came and they had elephatn things and the Rohans showe up and Ewyn saved the day by awesomlu killing a creepy black dude. Then theree was another party adn Eryn met Farmir and they fell in love adn got engeaged and everyone was happy. Then Gadnlaf said frodo and Sam a re goiing to the Moount Dom and Kristalyana said "they are wilth Gollum" and Gandlaf wa suprrised anad sadi "what hare thy doing with Gollum he's bad" and Kristaliyanna said "there trying to climb a bunch of steps and get attacked by a spiderrr" and everynoe was sort of woried for Fordo and Sam but they weer all suprised at how awesome Kristalyiannas sychic poweorz were too. Then Gandalf sasid "we need to help Froddo and SAm" and everyone said "yeha thats a good iddea" and so they all wnet to Mroodor. Then the Darkka lord came out aand dais "Go waway" and they all said "no" and the Dark Lord went back and tolde Saruon "tehy wont go away" and Sauorn sid "kill thme then" and so they sent out a bunch of orcs to kill them but Gaadriel saved the day by with her majic the orcs fell in a ahole and died and Argaon cchopped off the Drak Lods hed and then Sam caarried Fordo up the Moountaini and Galdareil usd all her poweres wihc were almost ahs great as Kristailyanna's who they thought of often and threw the ring into the alava anad Gollym fell in too and then the eagles cam eand got Fordo and Samand they woke up in bed and Kristalyanna was there and they were happy to soee her because she was such a beuatfil meirmad princess and Kristalyanna said :googd your awake I didn't know if my healing powers would be strongn enouege becausee Gollum bit of your finger" and they said"oh were ok and our fibnger grew back becusee of youer healing powere" and then the otheris came un and everyone was happy agaiin because Saruron and hte Dark Ldor ere ded. Then there was anothe r aprty and Arwen came to marry Aragon and Arwn and Ewyna dna Kristalyaina stated planning a truple wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chatoper Ten

 **Arwn POv**

tHen Arwen said to Kristaiylanna and said :Thank you for everthing! You saved the wirld AND helepd me find my ture love!" and Kristailanna siad "Sure what are fiends fore?" and Arwne said "I think we cna help you out are looking for yor elf father aren;t yo Kristailyanna?" and Krstailyanna siad "YEs how did you knw?" adn Arewn said "My dad todl me why didn't yo tell me b4 Kristaiylyanna?" and Kristailyanna said "I knew t was my destny to help the Ring Bearer and I dkdn't wan t to bother anyone." and Arwen siad "Oh Kristailyanna if you had only listend to your hert more you would now that we dont think its a bohther to hellp you! My fther has founded ouit that Dave his court musican usd to be the kingof Sugarland and maried to a meriamd! He is be yoru father Kristailynana! I alws know you were a princes!"And KRistaiylanna saud "Oh wow thanks! You are awsme friend arwen we and Eowny will alwys be bffs and arwen said "Thanks! di yo know aragon prosed to me yestrday and oh Im having a baby too!" and Kristaiyanna said "OH that's awsome too!" and they gavej eahce other a hug and then Kristailyanna wen to fidn legolas.

Legolas wass in the graden an d

Kristailynaan said "hey" and Leglas said "Hi Kristailayanna you lok prettty" and Kristanilyana said "I think we should have a aby" and legloas says "yeah we should" and Kristailyanna smilsled happily and Legolas said romanticaly "Kristailyanna I leov you do much you are my prairei buttercup and my cupo f red wine" and thenn eh kised Kristailyana and KAritsailyanna gigled and said "let's go hvae esx" and legolas said "cool good idea " so they did

 **Kristailyanna POV**

So thn Dave fund Kristialyanna and said "Hi Kristialynana, I;m your dad!" and Kristailyanna siad "Hi dad!" and Dave said "How is you mothe?" and Kristialynana said "Shes ver sad but se will be so happpy to see you!" and dave said "I'm sorry I gotted lost" and Kristailyanna said "I was sarry to but we can be happy now! She went back to he homm because Sugarland wasnt the same without yoi so youll fiind her ther" and Dave said "I now hav the poewr of space travling wanna come with me to see her?" and Kristaiylanna said "Yes!" and so they went to her mermad mothers house under the sea. Adn then her mother looked up form her sowing and said joyfully "Dave your back! I new youd come! My herat told me you woudnt be lost forever" and thet was the thrid bast moment of Kristlayanna's lif! And theen her parents wnet off for som privacy ;) and Kristaiyalnnas hart told her it was tome to Go back to MIddle-eearth.

 **Legola POV**

Kristaiyalnna staed in middle-eath for a wile because her hert tod her to. So she saw Arwnes baby boy and snet pics to her parents hwo were then pacing bags to movie bakc to Sugarland. Then aragon was happ to have a baby but then Kristailyanna had a bby who was Aragons baby and so Arwe and Aragon decided to make her the heir since she was a grl, and they name her Maegovanan. Kristaiyanna was aso busie helpig arwen plan her weding to Aragon and eoyn was her wdding to faramir. Thn Kristalyanna had a nother baby and Legoals went there to see his baby and her name ws Mabel after kristailyannas fathful hose and Mabel said "Hi daddy I think You should mary my momyy! She's a very pretty" and so Lgolas pulled a dimand ring out if his pocketand said "Kristaiylanna u r my true lvoe and solemate will u marry me?" and Kristiaylanna cried and said yes and tht was the secand best moment of Kristaiylannas life!

 **Kristailyanna PIV**

So then Jack elronde's court musicin came to hthe city and ewyn had a baby too and his name was Gary aftr his great granfather becase Jack had a gradfather name Gary. Rwen and Eown had their weddin a few dasy later and Kristaiylanna helped them chose beautiful dresses that were meriad dresses that helped them be mroe boetiful thant hey actualy were. And so there was goign to be a doubel wedding because Kristayilanna was kind and did'nt want th brids to be less betaufiul. So Arwen had a beutfiul mermaid pink drees and Eownt had a beautoful meramid blue dres. Bothe ther husbamds though they were really beuitufl. The all kissedd. Then afterwreds Kristaiyanna had her weddign and Aren and Eiwen were the bridemeaids and Mabel was the flowr girl and she was a good on and Kristaylianna was so beatiful everone in the odience bust into teers ad sevral hansome youg men swoond and the sh and Leoglas said I do and it was aother wodnerful moment in her lie. Then they kissed and tha was even wondrfuler and it lastd for hourse and ten Mabel got them to relize that eeryone was gtting hungry and wantd to eat the kake. So then Srwen ad Ewoyn and Kristaiylanna had theri resepsion toggether so everyon woud know they were bffs. The cae was deliecious because it was made by a good shef and then King Dave ad Quien Annie the Merimad came to scelebrat their dauthers wedding! Also King elrodne and King Thrandul and King Theyden came too becuase ther daugers were geting mared

And Arwes pet rabbit was ther too and so was Mabel the HOrse. Then Kign Dave sadi "Yay for our daughears sre married and I wold lie to for mally say that I choos Legoalse to be the king bc I'm reedy to retiree." Then Leggolas said "YAy Thanx dad!" And so Leogls was became king of Sigarland and Kistailyanna was a wondrful qeen. And everyome said "tat's great!" and Elrodne said "Im so glad my daugher has a wodnrufl jusband and wondrful kids and wodnrful pet rabbitg to take Care of here!" and Teyden said "Lo it is likeways with my dagter and so see you wer rowng to keep your dauhter from g35tting marriec and lo you r now nowing the trutu." And Elronde said "YEs." and galdriel was ther to. And then King Thrndiul said :I hae decided I want My son's daghter Mable to be the hair of Mrikwood." And everyon cheeerd., and they all shothd, "Kristaiylannna is a hero!" and Kristailynana said mostdly, "I couldnt have done int withouth my true llove" and eveeryone cheere again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi i just wanted to say I'm working on a new story that's a sequel to this one so plz check it out thanks!11!


End file.
